vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142556-please-help-me-to-understand-warrior-whirlwind
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- So then, when I use abilities like Whirlwind and Rampage and notice that my Kinetic Energy has gone down some - this is just normal decay and being lower because the attacks are not adding Kinetic Energy? | |} ---- Yup. Most of the abilities that say they require KE actually just require you to be above a certain threshold to use them. | |} ---- ---- Don't bother elaborating or anything. Just, you know, say something that contributes literally nothing other than annoyance. | |} ---- like others have already said though, it doesn't actually work that way. | |} ---- I think Drillist kind of hits on what the actual case is, though. Here: It means that warriors function differently from most other common types of classes in that their built resource isn't expended for those abilities. In that sense the 250 KE/tick requirement for whirlwind means that so long as your KE is above 250 you can use the ability up to its maximum duration. If your KE is blow that level or drops below that threshold while channeling the ability stops. KE is different in that it pretty much instantly starts decaying when you stop building it. It drops when you whirlwind because whirlwind doesn't build KE but it also simultaneously does not consume it in the way that an ability like power chain does. Granted this is based off of assumptions and guesswork from a plausible situation. It seems more likely to me that the listed requirements are a minimum to use rather than a cost. Edited October 12, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- It gets much more complicated as you level up and get more DPS abilities you want to spam, and AMPs that change based on your KE level. If you spam everything oyu want, your KE drops so you ahve to watch it and make sure you weave builders in at the right times to keep it up. It's not really dissapointing at all, just because the skill floor is low. Edited October 12, 2015 by PaxAmarria | |} ---- ---- Well it is disappointing compared to how the warrior resources work on other games, some people like to have some kind of reward by managing their resources where the resource is actually valuable for something, i dont have a high level warrior but i can see this mechanic being pretty pointless, even with all you said the only thing that could actually add depth is the Augmented Blade but not enough for my taste. So yeah can be disappointing. Edited October 12, 2015 by gengitzu | |} ---- You should try the PL/buffer warrior then, trying to do damage ,maintain power link/debuffs while moving in and out of melee range is going to be annoying enough to satisfy you | |} ---- I don't mean to be rude, but then don't say anything. It's not pointless, managing KE matters a lot in higher level play, even when not using AB. The second you stop hitting something, your KE drops. Not using the proper CD order, your KE drops. Too many RS's and your damage is bad. I'm in no ways a good warrior, but you really can't make conclusions if you don't even make it to end game with a class. | |} ---- Actually you dont need to have a degree in anything to know that the mechanic is pretty bland compared to other MMORPGs warrior classes, i dont need to go to max level to see that. | |} ---- Implying warriors in other mmorpg's have any other mechanics than "hit stuff, not dead? keep hitting!"...at least here you have to pay attention to a bar the raises your power if you are not shit. | |} ---- Except you do...? WS doesn't play like most other MMOs, and tbh, there's a reason I love the WS warrior over other warriors in MMOs (where I normally will play a spell caster/mage) At lvl 15 yeah it's pretty darn bland - most resources are. Then you start getting abilities and amps and you geta real feel on how to boost yourself up there. | |} ---- ---- Thats the point, NOT *cupcake*ING SPAM everything off CD, thats what make it more complex. Its how it feels in WS, a meaningless mechanic that is just there to make you feel the class has depth when in fact is just bland and is a spamm off cool down class, boring in my books. | |} ----